heaven by your side
by taito takenochi
Summary: this is a story which i thought of while i was listening to a song.so basically it's a song fic.a oneshot. shuyuki enjoy!


Heaven by your side

Disclaimer: do not own gravitation... if I did I'd be rich by now.

A/N: this is a one-shot song fic on shu and yuki... I just thought of this when I was listening to the song 'heaven by your side' by A1.

Warning: graphic... erotica...

Rated: MA

**HEAVEN BY YOUR SIDE**

_You and I cannot hide  
the love we feel inside,  
the words we need to say._

_I feel that I,  
have always walked alone.  
But now that you're here with me,  
there'll always be a place that I can go._

_Suddenly our destiny  
has started to unfold._

_When you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story love has ever told._

"YUKI!! I'M HOME!!" shuichi yelled as he came through the main door of the apartment.

"In here brat!" yuki yelled fro his bedroom.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" shuichi rushed to the room and gloped yuki.

"Get off! You're heavy!"

"sorry." shuichi apologized but kept on smiling.

"You know you look really cute right now." yuki said as he took shuichi's face and kissed him.

"Mmm yuki..." shuichi moaned into the kiss as yuki picked him off the ground they were sitting on and placed him on the bed.

_Now my life is blessed  
with the love of an angel. _

How can this be true?

Somebody to keep the dream alive.

_The dream I found in you._

_I always thought that love  
would be the strangest thing to me_

_But when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side._

Clothes were strewn everywhere by the time they broke the kiss. Yuki was now kissing and sucking the skin on shuichis neck, marking him.

"Yuki! Oh... yuki, stop that... that tickles..."

"But you like it don't you brat?"

"Yes... I do..."

When yuki was done marking his victim, he moved on to suck on shuichis nipple. Shuichi was moaning and groaning all the way.

"Ahhh...yu...yuki...ooohhh...so goooddd..."

Yuki just grunted. After a few moments, yuki kissed his way down to shuichis navel, he let his tongue swirl around it then dipped his tongue into it.

"Gah... yuki..." shuichi was getting a hard on.

Yuki smirked when he felt shuichis erection poking his chest. Yuki slid down further till he came face to face (could you say that?) with shuichis dick. Yuki started to lick at the tip of shuichi's dick. Yuki continued licking all over shuichis dick until shuichi started begging.

"Yu...yuki... stop teasing me..." shuichi said out of breath.

Yuki then placed the whole of shuichis shaft in his mouth and started sucking as he bobbed in head up and down till shuichi was about to come but yuki stopped. Then. Shuichi gave a shout.

"AHH...YUKI! I WANT YOU IN ME NOW!!"

"What's that? You want in?"

"Yes dammit!"

"Your wish is my command, shuichi."Yuki smiled.

_I could fly, when you smile.  
I'd walk a thousand miles  
to hear you call my name. _

Now that I have finally found the one  
who will be there for me eternally  
my everlasting sun.

Suddenly our destiny has started to unfold.

When you're next to me  
I can see the greatest story love  
has ever told.

Yuki opened a drawer from the cabinet that was by the bedside and fished out a tube of lube. Yuki squeezed out a bit of the content and stuck two fingers into shuichis entrance and started stretching him.

"Ahhh...yuki...just get in already..."

"Humph."

Yuki pulled his fingers out and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palm and spread the cool gel onto his own erection. Yuki said one last thing to shuichi as he made shuichi turn and go on all fours.

"Ready for something bigger?"

After that sentence he plunged in, not waiting of an answer from shuichi.

"AHHH!!! YUKI!!! Don't move okay..."

Yuki ignored him and started thrusting in and out.

"I said don't move dammit! Gah..." 'Damn, if he keeps thrusting, I don't think I can control myself.' shuichi thought.

Yuki didn't even listen to a word shuichi said and just kept on thrusting.

"Ooohhhh... Sooo good..."

_Now my life is blessed with the love of an angel._

_How can it be true?_

_Somebody to keep the dream alive._

_The dream I found in you._

_I always thought that love  
would be the strangest thing to me._

_But when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side.  
That I found my place in heaven by your side_

"Shu... ugh..."yuki said as he thrusted into shuichi.

Shuichi felt yuki hit his sweet spot and moaned out loud.

"Yes! Do that again yuki!"

"What? This?" yuki asked as he pulled out and thrusted in again hitting the same spot he hit once before.

"YES! That's it! OOOHHHH SOOO GOOOODD!! YUKI! YUKI!"

_Heaven by your side,  
heaven by your side,  
heaven by your side._

_  
When you're next to me,  
I can see the greatest story love  
has ever told._

_Now my life is blessed  
with the love of an angel._

_  
How can this be true?_

_  
Somebody to keep the dream alive._

_  
The dream I found in you._

_  
I always thought that love would be  
the strangest thing to me._

_  
But when we touch, I realize  
that I found my place in heaven by your side._

"YUKI! YUKI! I LOVE YOU YUKI!" shuichi screamed as both of them came.

"SHUICHI!..." yuki screamed as well as he went lax on top of shuichi after shuichi lied flat on the bed.

After a few minutes, as shuichi was about to fall asleep, came yukis reply.

"Love you too brat." unknown to yuki shuichi who he had thought had fallen asleep heard it all, and both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

_Now my life is blessed  
with the love of an angel  
somebody to keep the dream alive.  
I always thought that love would be  
the strangest thing to me. _

But when we touch,  
I realize that I found heaven  
by your side...


End file.
